Bound
by DheaGio
Summary: Yullen Week, Day Two. Used Alternative Theme: Sacrifice. "The Dragon touched his snout gently to Allen's."


_Theme: Sacrifice_

_Words: __± 2.783_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Hoshino Katsura.  
_

* * *

A pair of young man could be seen walking inside the spacious, Japanese-themed garden. One was younger than the other. His hair was white, the color of his eyes was silver, and his skin color was pale white. On his face was a red scar, started as a reversed star from his forehead above the left eye, then went down, turning left then went down. Under his left eye was a red wavy line that cuts the line going down. His clothes matched his pale complexion, a white hakama with purple linings.*

The other one had a long, dark blue hair that was tied into a high ponytail with red hair tie. His eyes were blue and his skin was white. He was wearing dark blue hakama**, and on his hip a long katana was tied.

They were chatting, heading toward a big, shady Cherry tree in the garden to sat under.

"You know, you don't have to always be here. I'll be fine by myself." The younger boy, Allen, said looking at the older while still walking.

The older boy, Kanda Yuu, raised his eyebrow and walked closer to Allen, then put a hand in front of his forehead. The white head was surprised when Kanda did that, so he spontaneously move his face so he was looking straight again, and to his surprise he almost hit a tree.

"You're sure? I think you were just about to walk into a tree." Kanda smirked

Allen slapped his hand away, now facing Kanda with a slight pout and frown on his face, "I'm fine. I can protect myself."

The older just smirked before pulling the younger closer, kissing his forehead, "You know for someone who has a strong power like you, you're really careless."

Allen pulled back a little, offended, "Am not!"

Kanda replied, "Is too."

They bantered for a while, a childish banter, about Allen being careless. When they decided to stop, they were sitting, leaning against the tree with Allen leaning against Kanda's chest, the older's hand resting around the younger's waist.

"Is your mother alright? I haven't got the chance to see her." The older said.

"She's alright. After resting, she is much better." Allen replied.

Allen was the son of the Priestess of the town. He inherited his mother's spiritual ability and was very skilled and powerful. As a tradition, the priestess or priest of the town would have a guardian to protect him. The protector would have to have enough spiritual energy to protect the priest or priestess. And as far as the tradition went, The Kanda family had always been the protector of the priest or priestess of the town. The title Priest didn't always decided by family. It was decided by spiritual energy. Allen's mother had a powerful spiritual energy, enough to keep the town free from demons.

Now that Allen was of age, he had taken his mother's role as the Priest of the town. His duty was to build a kekkai to protect the town from the demons and help the citizen. Kanda was his protector, also lover. Since Allen's spiritual power grew and was crowned as the next Priest, he was paired with Kanda as his protector. From childhood acquaintances to lover, they went a long way.

* * *

The street was bustling with people. It was noon, so it was normal. People were yelling, offering their stuff and its price. The restaurant were full, the waiter were busy serving their customer.

Allen walked with Kanda following him. People smiled when they saw Allen, greeting him with a wave.

"Allen-san!"

"Good afternoon, Allen-san!"

"Allen-san, are you checking the kekkai?"

Allen replied all the greetings with smiles, nods, and waves of hand. Everyone in the town knew Allen. Not only because of being the Priest, Allen was known for his kindness. He always tried to help everyone.

Kanda watched as the younger interacts with everyone. Although the city was relatively safe, one couldn't be too careful. He searched for dangerous or threatening aura and found none. He continued following the younger.

They were walking toward The North Wall. They had checked The South, West, and East Wall. On this wall was Allen's keystone to make the kekkai protecting the town. When they arrived, Allen went to the wall and touched it. On the wall, appeared a symbol, neatly inscribed with a black ink. Through this symbol, the white head channeled his energy to build the kekkai. They checked it once in a while to renew its power.

Allen let his power flowed to the keystone. Only a little amount of energy was given before the keystone crackled. Inside a clash between different powers was happening. It caused a violent reaction and back lashed at the white head.

Allen wasn't prepared when the surge of energy came at him with full force. He was thrown back. A good thing Kanda managed to catch him.

"Moyashi!" Kanda said to the groaning boy in his arms.

The white head groaned, holding his head, "Don't yell, Bakanda."

Meanwhile, a surge of energy not Allen's flowed through the wall, damaging the keystone. The kekkai was ruined.

Kanda looked at the symbol, where a glimpse of something that looked like a cross was inscribed next to it.

'That damned cult!' Kanda thought angrily. He brought Allen in his arms then head to the shrine.

It had been a week and the kekkai hadn't been able to be remade. Someone put a spell on The Wall to prevent Allen renewing his keystone. He had tried to destroy the spell but it wouldn't budge. It wasn't that Allen couldn't do it, but to destroy the spell, there was a method that Allen didn't want to try.

Allen sat under the Cherry tree in the garden. It was night and the full moon was shining gently. The white head couldn't rest, his mind thinking of the fastest way to destroy the spell that had been put on the wall.

He heard footsteps on the grass, before Kanda sat next to him. He leaned his head on the older's shoulder, his hand circling the younger's waist.

"You should rest." The older's voice was calming the younger.

"I couldn't. I'm worried about the town. If I don't build a kekkai quickly, the town will be swarmed with demons."

Frown marred the older's face, "It's that damned cult's doing."

The white head looked up to the older, "You mean Leverrier's cult? The one that meddles with black energy? How do you know?"

"Yeah, that one. I saw a cross next to your keystone. It's Leverrier's symbol. I saw it when we were catching the cult's follower. They had it tattooed on their collar bone."

The white head sighed, "I should've know it's Leverrier. What wouldn't he do to rule the town."

The older rubbed soothing circles on the younger's waist, calming him and lulling him into the much needed sleep.

"You should rest, we will think of another way in the morning."

The younger nuzzled into the older's chest falling asleep quickly.

_I already know, but if I do it, I have to leave you._

_

* * *

_The usually cheerful city was silent. Everyone stayed inside in their house. They only left if it was really, really necessary.

Allen spent most of his time trying to destroy the spell on the wall, but failed many times. One day the citizen came to the shrine.

"Allen-san, is there any good news on the spell?" They asked.

The Priest shook his head sadly, "No. I still couldn't destroy it. I'm sorry."

A woman spoke, "What will happen to us? Are we going to be demon's food? Is there nothing we could do?"

"There is." A cold voice spoke.

A man with black hakama* walked to the front of the crowd, his eyes resembling the eyes of a snake.

Everyone turned to him, "There is? What is it? Tell us!"

Leverrier smirked seeing Allen's surprised face and Kanda's angry one.

"We could call upon a Dragon. They are the messenger of God, powerful enough to destroy the spell."

Everyone smiled in relieved, they cheered as they found a way to safe the town. Kanda would have killed the man if Allen didn't hold his hand to calm him down.

"_I think you do know this is possible from the start, right, Allen-san?_"

The Priest watched as Leverrier's word echoed, striking a nerve of the people. His eyes squinted.

_Kotodama.*** He is using kotodama to affect the people!_

Everyone's eyes turned to the white head.

"Allen-san, you knew? You knew yet you didn't use it?"

The white head let his power flowed with his voice, "_No. This way requires a sacrifice. I will not sacrifice anyone._"

The white head hoped his power were enough to make everyone free from Leverrier's power. But he was wrong; Leverrier purged his power on every one with his next words.

"_That's not right. A sacrifice cannot be any human. The sacrifice is the one who call the Dragon. And the one in this town powerful enough to call the Dragon is you, Allen-san. Are you afraid to sacrifice yourself? Such a selfish Priest we have._" Leverrier smirked.

"Allen-san, how could you?"

"Selfish!"

"You selfish priest!"

Everyone started to yell, blaming Allen. Kanda growled, not affected by Leverrier's words at all.

"_Stop._" All the yelling stopped. Everyone's eyes were on Allen. "_I will call the Dragon. The town will be safe. You all should go home._"

Everyone smiled, knowing their families would be safe. They went back to their houses. Along with the people, Leverrier was gone, his smirk was the las thing of him Kanda and Allen saw.

When the shrine was empty, Allen walked away, but Kanda caught his hand.

"You don't have to do this, Allen. We could find another way!" Kanda said.

Allen looked up from to Kanda, he touched the older's cheek gently, "No, there is no other way. I already know that to break the spell we have to call upon a Dragon. I've tried everything I could but the spell won't budge. This _is_ the only way."

"But you will be killed. Then Leverrier will fucking tries to rule the town!" Kanda growled angrily.

The white head shook his head, "But there're you. You will stop him. I know you can."

Kanda was about to reply, but the white head hugged him, "Please, I don't want to talk about it. Just…hold me."

The older bit his lips, but hugged the younger tighter.

* * *

Allen sat up quietly. He looked at Kanda, sleeping next to him. They didn't do anything much today, but hold each other. They had fallen asleep under the Cherry tree not long ago. The white head looked at the sky. Soon the sun would set, and that was the right time to call a Dragon. He was going to stood up when a hand grabbed his.

"You're going to leave me?"

Allen looked at the older boy, "I'm sorry."

The older sat up looking at the younger, "You think I would let you sacrifice yourself?"

The younger shook his head sadly, "No, that's why I have to do this."

Kanda was about to talk when a hand passed by in front of his eyes, then all he could see was darkness.

'I'm really, really sorry, Yuu.' The younger kissed the older's forehead, a tear escaped his eyes.

Everyone gathered around in an opening to see the Priest called upon a Dragon. In the middle of the opening, Leverrier was smirking, a blade in his hand. Allen approached him, feeling nothing but anger at the man. As he reached him, he heard Leverrier spoke, "How noble of you Allen. Or maybe foolish was the right word. Once you die, I could rule the town with my power."

The white head glared at the vile man.

"Everyone! Now we will call upon a Dragon, one that would safe us!"

All the people cheered. Allen looked around, remembering all the people he cared for.

As the sun touched the horizon, Allen began chanting, calling the Dragon. Everyone watched as the air around the Priest started to glow.

Leverrier stood few step back, smirking as his plan worked.

The white head kept on chanting, until finally, a roar was heard in the sky.

Burst of light landed on the ground, hitting it with a force that shook the earth. All people step away, scared of what was happening. As the light started to faded, everyone could see what was the light actually were.

There, in front of Allen, stood a white Dragon. It's eyes was golden, with blue mane running along from his head to his tail.

"_Who summoned me?_"

The white head step forward, "I did. I have a wish."

The Dragon's eyes watched the white head carefully, before saying, "_I will grant it. You know the consequences, I am sure. Now tell me your wish._"

The white head nodded, "I wish so the spell placed upon the wall to be removed so the kekkai could be built again." _So he and everyone could be safe._

"I, the Dragon, Messenger of God, grant your wish." The Dragon touched his snout gently to Allen's. Then Leverrier stepped forward and stabbed the white head's heart with the blade.

Everyone watching gasped, a single scream echoed in the opening.

"ALLEN!"

Leverrier smirked and pulled the blade stepping back again. Allen's body fell to the ground, hidden tears, flowed from his closed eyes. Kanda ran, not caring what was happening around him. His only though was about the white head.

The Dragon moved his head facing the sky, its eyes were closed. Then waves of energy were released in the air, destroying the spell Leverrier had put on the wall.

But before the spell was completely gone, Leverrier channeled his power to it. It quickly traveled along the wall, dark energy confining the Dragon inside the town. The Dragon's eyes snapped open and it growled at Leverrier, knowing his intent.

"_How dare you, human? No one will ever keep me!"_

But Leverrier just laughed, "Yes, no one but me! I will keep you as my power source!"

The Dragon roared, _"You will regret your action human!"_

Again, the ground shake with the Dragon's power, who was now breathing fire, burning everything on its path. All the people screamed, panicked and scared, running, trying to fin a safe place. Then the Dragon snapped its jaws at Leverrier. The man who wasn't expecting a physical attack couldn't defend himself in time. All that left was splattered blood and lumps of meat.

The dark power surging through the wall started to disappear, and so was the remaining of the spell.

All the while, Kanda was holding Allen's cold body, burying his face, in the white locks.

The dragon turned its attention to the pair. He watched the older shed silent tears for his loved one.

"_He loves you very dearly and would do anything to save you."_

Kanda didn't respond to the Dragon. Not until he felt something hard nudge his body.

He looked up to see the Dragon eyeing him. Dark blue met Golden, their eyes locked, before the Dragon spoke.

"_Your love are true and pure. And for that God is happy. He gives you a gift, one that would make you happy."_

The older stared at the Dragon, then said, "No gift will make happy. Nothing except him."

The Dragon blinked, _"Yes, I know. So I will give his life back, but his soul and power was already given to mo. Thus, to bound him here, I will tie his soul to yours."_

Kanda didn't have a chance to respond as he felt his body burned. He gasped in pain and feel to the ground, still holding Allen. Then that pain and fire gathered in his chest. He writhed in pain, the n everything went black.

* * *

A hand touched his chest. His dark blue eyes opened to meet silver ones. He caught the younger's hand and kissed it.

Allen smilled, before turning on the mark on the older's chest, right upon his heart.

The mark was black, it could be thought as a tattoo, forming a dragon silhouette. On his own right chest, upon his heart was the same mark. It was the mark the Dragon had left to prove that their soul was now bound together.

The older's hand moved along his naked side, sending shivers to the younger. He nuzzled closer to the older. Without any word, they closed their eyes, falling asleep together.

_Don't you dare become a sacrifice again, moyashi._

_*chuckle* Of course not, Bakanda. Never again._

_

* * *

*_What I mean is the clothes that's onmyoji usually wear_s_. Allen's wearing this (white) and so is Leverrier (black)

**For this one, what I mean is the clothes a samurai usually wears. In my mind it was like Kenshin's clothes (in Rurouni Kenshin) but the colour's black.

***Kotodama: refers to the Japanese belief that mystical powers dwell in words and names. English translations include "soul of language", "spirit of language", "power of language", "power word", "magic word" and "sacred sound". The notion of _kotodama_ presupposes that sounds can magically affect objects, and that ritual word usages can influence our environment, body, mind, and soul. (Taken from wikipedia;) )

**A/N**: Yes, again I use an Alternative Theme. And so is tomorrow's Yullen Week fanfiction. Somehow i think this story is crappy, because I wrote it hurriedly, and hence the late post. Somethings came up and I have to deal with it. About this story, when I think of the theme 'sacrifice', my mind show me image of dragon and Allen wearing a hakama, and then this story was born. Oh well, *shrugs*Again sorry for the ending and my other mistakes. Pray I'll be able to make it to the next theme! :D

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review! :D

refers to the Japanese belief that mystical powers dwell in words and names. English translations include "soul of language", "spirit of language", "power of language", "power word", "magic word", and "sacred sound". The notion of _kotodama_ presupposes that sounds can magically affect objects, and that ritual word usages can influence our environment, body, mind, and soul.


End file.
